


Scandal At Greenstead Academy For Boys

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki, Trixgrl



Series: It Came From Porn [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Revenge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, forced cheating, no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are blissfully happy in thier four year relationship, but when Gerard becomes Frank's professor, there is trouble coming in the form of Mikey Rush. Will Frank and Gerard be able to keep thier relationship in tact and survive the Scandal At Greenstead Academy For Boys or will it be thier undoing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I started writing a Professor Way fic a long time ago and it kind of went south. it wasn't my fault, it was the writer I was working with. The whole story went in a direction that I didn't like, but was never able to correct. All that is changing now as I finally have a partner that I can trust to help me make it come back to life. Actually it is the same person that helped me resurrect Kittens, my lovely Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_...but that is not this fic. That one will be up tomorrow most likely. ^0^
> 
> Instead I started a new Professor Way fic that I was once again inspired by porn to write. I am also writing it again with the same Killjoy who is writing **Special Delivery** with me, _***GeesCLUELESSGirl***_. We hope you enjoy our take on it. ^0^

Frank Iero, a Junior at Greenstead Academy For Boys, was bored. He was supposed to be working on his essay for Mr. Massy's English class, about the rights and wrongs of incestuous relationships in literature.. Eww!.. But instead, he was staring out the window of his dorm room, watching a group of jocks throw a Frisbee around on the grass outside. He didn't really give a shit about the jocks…too many muscles and he was quite happy with the guy he got to cuddle up with. Yes... Frank Iero is gay...tell it to the world… he already has! He was only watching the jocks, cause he was so goddamn bored!! Even watching Mike Spree…a sophomore with a particularly bad B.O problem, getting tripped over by, well, everyone else who was playing, got dull after a while, and Frank rolled over to lay on his back on the bed. He linked his fingers together behind is head, and closed his eyes. 40 winks never hurt anyone. Just then, his cellphone buzzed annoyingly on his nightstand. Picking it up, Frank read the caller I.D, and grinned, before pressing the "accept call" key, and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hi Gee! You're not normally up this early?!"

"Hey baby boy, no it's true, but yours truly got a job and I have to get used to being up early now."

"You got a job? That's fantastic Gee! Where is it? When do you start?"

Frank bombarded his boyfriend with questions.

"Nope, not telling you. You will find out soon enough. So tell me about your day baby boy."

Frank huffed down the phone.

”It's been shit! It's only 11am, and already I have two essays and a detention! I've given up and come back to my room. I have creative writing normally, but that doesn’t start till tomorrow."

He sighed, the anger seeping away with his breath.

"I'm writing today off as a non-starter.. I'll try again tomorrow"

"Awww my poor baby boy, well we will have the weekend together. I am always off."

"Cool.. So, when can I see you?"

Frank asked with his voice low and tempting.

"Tuesday baby boy, less than 24 hours."

"But I've got school?!"

Frank was confused now.

"See you tomorrow Frankie."

"But Gee?.."

But he'd hung up.

"Dick."

Frank muttered, putting his phone back on the table and returning to watch the jocks play games on the grass.

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday Morning***_

"Now Michael, this is a very important time in my campaign. I need to know that i can count on you to be on your best behavior."

"Of course father, you know you can trust me."

"Very good. Now we are here, off you go. Have a good semester. I will see you for Thanksgiving."

"Goodbye father."

Michael steps out of the limo and gazes at the academy that has been his home for the last seven years. 

"One more year, one more fucking year."

Michael walks along the corridor outside to find his dorm. He sees his boyfriend Pete talking a random student. Probably trying to line something up for their weekend. Michael pretty much rules the school popularity vote. He is in power as much as he can be. He even has kids that do his homework for him, but he still has to pass the tests and that means he still has to study. He can't get caught cheating. Not with his father running for Governor of the state. Still he finds ways to have his fun that daddy doesn't need to know about.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Mikey!"

Pete plants a big sloppy kiss on Mikey's cheek and then hangs on him as he talks to the student that Pete was trying to proposition. He is totally willing and at that moment Michael loves his life.

*

*

*

Just across the courtyard, Frank was heading into his creative writing class. There were a couple other boys there already, sat at the back, chatting about some computer game or other, but Frank ignored them and took his usual seat, front and center, and took out his notebook and pen. It wasn't that Frank was a nerd, or anything, in fact, most classes, he would happily ditch any day of the wee, but he happened to like creative writing, so he preferred the front, especially because Professor Howard wrote small on the board. There was no sign of Professor. Howard, the slightly senile old coot that usually took the class and as the class filled up, the teacher remained MIA. Some of the boys started making jokes about Professor Howard probably forgetting his own name along with where the classroom was. Frank sat in silence, pen moving over paper, as he wrote…something creative. Suddenly the door opened and the room fell quiet. Frank looked up from his notebook, his eyes growing wide.

"Gee?"

" Good morning class. I am Professor Way and I will be your temporary instructor for Creative Writing 103."

"Excuse me Professor, but where is Professor Howard."

"Professor Howard had urgent family business that took him abroad for a few months. I assure you thought that he will be back in time for midterms so there will be no breaks in your learning."

A collective groan rippled through the class. Another boy with a smirk that just told you that he was trouble raised his hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher Professor Way?"

Gerard sat on the corner of his desk and looked at the roster.

"Well Mr. Wentz, you are correct I am young. I graduated in my junior year and entered college at 17. I am half way through my Associates degree, but I am certified to student teach for short periods of time. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, but I have another one...Are you single?"

The boys in the class all laugh at this. Gerard shakes his head and then giving a quick glance to Frank under his eyelashes, lifts his head a smiles.

"No, in fact I am not. Now if there are no more questions, I would like you to open to page ten of your text book and..."

The door suddenly banged open and another student walked in. He did not even glance at Gerard as he walked past him to the back of the room and sat next to Pete. He snapped his fingers and a boy on his right handed him a folder and a pen. Pete leaned into him and whispered in his ear. That was when he looked at him.

"Well, Professor Hopeless finally kick the bucket by missing it and cracking his head open on the floor?"

"Uh no...Mr. Rush he did not. Can you tell me why you are late to my class?"

Michael looks at him and wipes the side of his mouth with his thumb.

"I was busy getting a drink. A protein shake if you will."

The boys around him laugh and Pete smirks knowingly.

"Ah, well I am sure you will have plenty of time to catch up on what you missed in detention."

"What!? You can't do that to me! Do you know who the fuck I am!?"

"I know that you are the student who just earned themselves another detention for using profanity in my classroom."

"Why you pompous bastard! I will have your job for this!"

"It is you Sir who are pompous and rude, now leave my classroom and go straight to the Deans office."

Michael gathered his things and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"You will pay for this Professor, mark my words."

He left with a slam of the door.

"Now that the drama is done, page 10 please gentlemen."

Frank grinned as he opened his book.. This semester was gonna be fun, but he wasn't sure how much work he'd actually get done, not when he had _his_ Gee dressed in tight black pants, a white button-up, and a black waistcoat to stare at the whole lesson.

Oh well, maybe he could ask him for some private tutoring one on one. Frank giggled to himself, then got on with the work they'd all been set.

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

Other than the Rush boy and Wentz, the week has gone quite well. The rest of the boys are quite attentive and the class is really fun to teach. Gerard's only regret is that he has not been able to spend any time with Frank because of the work load. It amazed him that they had been going out for almost four years now. They met when Gerard was just starting high school and because of his grades, he was asked to tutor some students that were having problems. Well one of the students was 13 year old Frank Iero. A feisty punk kid whose parents were threatening to send him to private school if his grades did not go up soon. Well Gerard tutored Frank in Math and English and Frank tutored Gerard in the art of seduction. Gerard had no chance. Of course Frank ended up at Greenstead in the end, but he had a super-hot smart boyfriend so he really didn't give a shit. Now four years later, by some stroke of luck, Gerard ended up being his boyfriend's teacher. It was hard to behave with his love sitting right in front of him giving him fuck me eyes, but the weekend was coming up and Gerard was going to make up everything. 

"We will do something amazing."

Gerard chuckled to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. He arrived a little early to grade some papers that he wanted to return before the weekend. He wanted to send the boys home with a good vibe.

*

*

*

Frank missed seeing Gerard. He hadn't had more than a minute alone with him since the start of the week, and he kinda needed a hug. Gee had said he'd see him at the weekend, but that was too long to wait, even if it was just a day away. Walking along the open hallway, with the classrooms to his left, and the courtyard to his right, Frank knew it was too early for Gee to be here yet.. he wasn't exactly an early riser.. so he had time to kill before class. The place felt practically deserted. A couple of Freshmen were sat on a bench in the morning sunshine, eating breakfast, and going through their schedules. A senior was sat on the grass, reading a book…upside down…okay…and Frank. He was wandering aimlessly, having already had breakfast, with his hands in his blazer pockets, and his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. As he was passing Gerard's classroom, he glanced absently through the window, and was surprised to see the older boy already there, sitting at his desk, apparently marking papers. Frank pulled his hand from his pocket, and checked the time on his cheap plastic watch. It was only 7:30, which meant an entire half hour before class. Frank grinned. He could work with a half hour. Walking over to the classroom door, he quietly opened it and slipped inside, then closed it again with an almost inaudible click. Gerard hadn't looked up. He was clearly in the zone, and hadn't heard Frank enter. Placing his bag on the floor, just to the left of the door, Frank leaned his back against the wall and watched Gerard for a moment. After about a minute, he decided to speak.

"Working hard, I see?"

Gerard jumped almost spilling his precious coffee all over the papers he was grading. he looked over and saw Frank leaning against the wall watching him. Frank was a stealthy son of a bitch when he wanted to be. Watching him was how he got Gerard in the first place. 

"You know if we were playing D&D, I would have totally failed my spot check."

Gerard took a sip of coffee to calm his nerves...which makes no sense since coffee is a stimulant, but fuck it.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have another class?"

Since Gerard started, Frank doubled up on creative writing. He took the morning class as well as his normal afternoon one. Just for Frank, Gerard tried to vary each class a little to keep it interesting.

"Nope"

Frank popped the P.

"Not till 8:00"

He pushed away from the wall and walked over to the side of Gerard's desk.

"I saw you through the window"

He grabbed Gerard's black and silver striped tie, and pulled it out of its place inside his waistcoat.

"Thought I'd come say…Hi"

He leaned forward, pulling the tie a little toward him, and got real close to Gerard's slightly stunned face.

"Hi."

He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

"Frank...if you could see me through the window, so can anyone else."

Gerard pulled back from his overzealous boyfriend and refixed his tie. He stood up and walked to the window and looked out. The courtyard was fairly deserted with the morning classes still in session and only a few student loitering around in the sunshine before the cool days of autumn gave way to the gray days of winter. He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long and he would need to trim it soon...maybe a new hair color too. Gerard popped out of his thoughts and turned back to Frank.

"Be patient baby boy, we have the whole weekend to ourselves."

Gerard walked over to the book shelf to put the book he was using away.

"We just have to get through today, then you can come over right after school."

But Frank couldn't wait that long. Stepping up behind his teacher, Frank pressed himself against the older male's back, grabbing his hips and grinding himself against his ass, his cock already half-hard.

"Can't wait, Sir.. It's been too long already"

"Frank...."

It was a warning, but a pathetic one. Frank knew how to press Gerard's buttons and right now Gerard was finding it hard to resist. He turned around and looked into the lust filled eyes of his younger lover.

"It's too dangerous, we can't. What if someone sees us?"

His words were full of good intentions, but his wandering hands were not as they slipped onto Frank's waist, caressing hip bones and moving under the scratchy material of the uniform shirt to seek out skin.

"No one will see"

He tiptoed to press a kiss to the taller man's soft pink lips.

"No one’s around"

He shivered as Gerard's fingertips traced over his ribs. Frank's fingers went to the buttons of Gerard's black waistcoat, and started to undo them, one, by one.

"Relax sugar."

His lips found Gerard's sweet spot, on the right side of his neck, just below his ear.. And he kissed there, before gently nipping the skin to gain a tiny squeak from his lover.

"Frankie..."

Gerard was losing the battle of wills and he knew it. Frank was always good at seduction. Gerard decided that it was time to take control. He tightened his grip on his waist and moved them so that they were in the corner away from all the windows and line of sight. He grabbed Frank's hands and pinned them above his head.

"You are a naughty boy Frankie. Did you think you would get a better grade seducing your professor? You should know better. I should punish you be giving you detention after school with me."

Gerard leaned in and whispered in Frank's ear.

"I promise you baby boy by Monday, you will barely be able to walk."

He bit Frank's earlobe and sucked on it for a few moments, before working his way just behind and planting feather kisses on Frank's most sensitive spot. Frank shuddered with want, his hips bucking forward of their own accord, but gaining no friction.

"Gee..."

He leaned his head to the side to give his teacher better access, as his eyes slipped closed and his mouth dropped open.

*

*

*

"Tell me again why we are up so early?"

"Because when you sleep with random people in drunken hook ups, you should not be there when the person wakes up in the morning to answer questions stupid."

"Okay okay Mikes, no need to get bitchy. I know you haven't had coffee yet."

"Thank God, I don't have class till eleven. I could not handle that pompous ass Way this early."

"Did you know he teaches an early AM class?"

"Really? Maybe we can catch him and I can finally give him a piece of my mind."

Pete snickers and they change paths from their original destination of the campus retreat to the class rooms. They see a few students eating breakfast and drinking coffee and Pete decides to seduce one into giving Michael his coffee. It works of course. No one can resist Pete. As Michael sips the slightly too sweet caffeinated beverage, he begins to formulate a plan to blackmail Professor Way so that he passes the class. The corridor is quiet and there are no other students around as they come upon the door. Michael grabs the knob turning it and is about to push the door open when the unmistakable sound of their professor floats into his ears.

"Oh fuck Frankie."

Michael looks at Pete and then grins. This is too perfect. 

"Way must be jacking off thinking about a student."

"Sweet, we can catch him and use indecent exposure against him."

"Shhhh, we don’t want to alert him."

They slowly push the door open and the sight they have is better than they expected. One of their classmates is on his knees sucking the professor off. He has his head thrown back with his mouth in a perfect O. Michael makes sure the door is not open too much, but that they both have a good view.

"Frankie, stop please, I'm gonna..."

Gerard pulls Frank off him gently and caresses his face running his thumb over his bottom lip, which Frank takes in his mouth and suckles on.

"Too much baby boy, too much."

Frank licks his lips as he looks up through his lashes.

"But you taste so good."

He smirks, before crashing his mouth onto Gerard's, tongue instantly demanding entrance, as his hands roam over the teacher's firm chest. Gerard reaches down and undoes Frank's pants. There is no way that they have time to fuck. It is stupid what they are doing now anyway, but Gerard is too far gone and for fuck sake he is only 19. He still has his libido to deal with.

"Running out of time baby boy. Just gonna jerk us off for now, but I promise you tonight, we are going to go all out."

Gerard grips Frank's cock and his own in his fist and begins to pump then together. Gerard uses his other hand to pull Frank back into a kiss. He is so blinded by his boyfriend that he never sees the door closing slowly.

"Oh shit Pete, this is too fucking perfect!"

Michael cackles as they walk away. Way is having an illicit affair with a student and a minor!

"We got him, we so fucking got him! Easy A in this class baby for sure."

Suddenly Michael finds himself pressed against the wall by Pete. He is rutting against him with his hard on trapped in his uniform.

"Mikey baby, you need to take me back to the room and fuck me blind right now!"

"Well, how can I resist a politically incorrect demand like that?"

Michael smiled as Pete dragged him out of the class room corridor all the way to the dorms. This was going to be a good weekend after all.


	2. Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know Gerard...oh, but we call him Professor Way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I figured that this fic is gonna go pretty fast. We figure six chapters at most, maybe even five. Don't worry though, it will still be as good as the longer ones are we promise. ^-^
> 
> Frank returns to campus after a perfect weekend with Gerard only to find out that they got caught like Gerard said they would on Friday. Now he has to tell Gerard...@~@

Monday morning came way too soon for Frank. Gerard had been true to his word, and their weekend had been mostly spent fucking in every room of Gerard's little apartment. Frank remembered vividly, the way Gee's hands slid over his small body, and his tongue, and his…and now Frank was getting hard again, just thinking about all the ways they went at it. If he had to choose, he'd probably say his favourite moment was when Gee bent him over the kitchen counter, and slipped that VERY talented tongue of his, right up his ass... but there were so many other delicious moments, that he'd probably change his mind on that every other minute. Daydreaming as he headed toward the campus retreat, to fetch something for Gerard for his breakfast, he almost walked straight into the other boy, and quickly apologized.

"Oh, sorry man... Off in a world of my own."

"I'm sure. Frank it is yes? I'm Michael; we have Creative Writing 103 together...with Professor Way."

Michael held out his hand for Frank to shake.

"Oh yeah! Thought I recognized ya."

"Anyway, I am just waiting for my dorm mate to grab our breakfast, what brings you to the retreat today?"

"Same. Breakfast"

Frank neglected to mention who it was for.

"Well, see ya then"

Frank started to turn away.

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi."

Frank faltered in his steps, and frowned, turning his head toward the taller boy.

"Huh? I mean...I haven't…what?"

"You know Gerard...oh, but we call him Professor Way."

Michael sauntered up to Frank smirking.

"Do you call him that when he is fucking you too...Baby Boy?"

Frank fell back a step, eyes widening like saucers and mouth opening and closing... fish like.

"I... uh... I"

He stammered, suddenly feeling like there was no air. His heart pounded in his ears, and he was pretty sure he was gonna be sick.

"You can't…"

He swallowed back bile.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Oh don't worry I won't...as long as Professor Way plays ball with me and my dorm mate."

Frank now knew he was gonna puke.

"What do you want?"

He breathed, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Just tell him to make sure that both Mr. Wentz and I have an A in the class for now. I will let you know if anything else strikes our fancy. Later Baby Boy."

Pete met Michael and handed him his coffee as he walked away from a stunned Frank. 

"That went well I think."

"So is he going to relay the message you think?"

Pete hung a chin on Michael's shoulder and watched as Frank staggered away.

"Yeah, after he finishes getting sick over it."

"You are a cad Mikey Rush."

"And you love me for it."

Pete and Michael laughed as they made their way to their dorm.

Knees shaking with every step, and tripping over his own feet, Frank stumbled into the nearest washroom, and over to a stall, locking the door behind him, before falling to his knees on the grubby tiles, and puking up every last bite of his breakfast. When there was nothing left but dry heaves, Frank flushed the mess away, and sat down heavily, with his back against the stall door. How could this happen? Gerard was gonna be so upset, cos he'd said, hadn't he? He said someone would see them, but NOOOO…Frank FUCKING Iero knew best, and now look... Frank slammed his head back against the door.

"Fuck!" 

What the fuck were they gonna do now?

*

*

*

By the time eleven came around Gerard was worried. Frank had not shown up for his morning class, which was usual for him unless he was sick. He was fine this weekend though, more than fine. Gerard wondered briefly if he was too much for his younger boyfriend. I mean they were only two years apart, but Gerard was in much better shape than Frank and he smoked less. It was 15 min before class when Frank burst into the room. He looked like shit. His uniform was all fucked up and there was no way he had been to any classes today looking like that.

"Frankie, what the fuck!?"

Shaking badly, and barely able to catch his breath, Frank stumbled over to stand in front of his concerned looking boyfriend.

"They know Gee."

He whimpered, lip trembling.

"Mikey and Pete know…about us."

"What!? Whoa, easy easy Baby Boy, slow down, breathe. Who knows about us and what do they know?"

"Mikey Rush, and Pete Wentz. They. they know everything."

Frank hung his head, tears slipping from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry…and it’s all my fault…and I should have listened to you.”

Frank looked up into Gerard's shocked hazel eyes.

"He called me..."

He swallowed hard.

"Baby Boy."

"Oh my God Frank! We are so fucking screwed! I am going to lose my job and go to jail! They are not going to give a shit that we were going out before I was 18 and had this job!"

Gerard started to panic now. He could not do fucking time! He may be the one fucking Frank, but in jail he would be a sweet piece of ass and he knew it. Gerard laid his head on the desk and began to bang it slowly.

"Stop, STOP please!"

Frank sobbed, grabbing Gerard's shoulders and forcing him upright in his chair, and around to face him.

"It's gonna be ok. He said… he said if you give them both "A"s, then they'd keep quiet"

Frank hoped the boys would keep their side of the bargain.

"It's gonna be ok."

He repeated, though he wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to convince.

"Right right, okay, yeah, I can do that sure."

Gerard quickly grabbed the book found Wentz and Rush and changed all the grades to A. He then looked at Frank and helped him to look more presentable as the bell was about to ring to end classes and his would start soon. He hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Baby Boy, we are going to be okay."

He was talking to himself as well as to Frank. The bell rang and with a quick kiss they parted and Frank went to his desk. As the students filed in slowly, Gerard kept his head down. When Michael and Pete came in they made sure to let their presence be known.

"Good morning Professor Way. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes Michael it was pleasant."

"Was? Oh dear, did something happen to ruin it?"

Pete chuckled as he and Michael made their way to their desks.

"Well I do hope things get better from now on and you have an A+ day."

Frank got out his note book and pen with still shaky hands, and opened the book to a clean page. DICKS… He wrote in large, messy capitals.

*

*

*

Gerard tried to conduct the class as normal, but he noticed that Pete kept looking at him and not in the good way. He was eyeing him like his next meal. Frank was bound to notice and Frank was very protective over what was his. 

"And I think that's it for today. Please make sure that your homework is done tomorrow and remember that your essay is due Friday. Oh and study for a test on Chapter 17 on Monday."

The class was filled with rifling of papers as the boys gathered their things and made their way out saying good bye to him. All that remained was Frank, Michael, and Pete. Frank had, indeed, seen what Pete was doing all through class, but even though he would like nothing more than to ram his stupid little head right through the wall, he kept his calm, and schooled his features into a mask of relaxed indifference. Inside, he was screaming.

"So Professor, I assume that Mr. Wentz and I are excused from all the work that was mentioned in class?"

"You assume correctly Mr. Rush."

"Good, then your _Baby Boy_ here told you of our demands. It is smart that you complied with them too. I really don’t want to see talent like your go to waste as you rot in jail for the rape of a minor."

Gerard’s face colors purple and red. He wants to teach Michael a lesson that he will never forget. Maybe he could just quit, that's it, and then everything would be fine.

"Oh and don't think that you could just quit Professor, because I will still say something and you will never get another teaching job again, plus get kicked out of college and no one wants that right?"

Damn the kid was good. Michael and Pete got up and made their way to the front of the class room. Michael just walked by smirking, but Pete reached out and touched Gerard's face. He did everything he could not to recoil.

"I'll come by later Professor to talk about some extra credit."

Michael laughed as Pete tapped his face lightly and then joined him as they left together. Frank was fuming. He'd remained silent in his seat through that whole disgusting display, but now, he was pissed.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!”

He stood sharply, knocking his chair over in his haste.

"I mean it Gee! He’s fucking dead!”

Gerard knew that Frank would do it too. He defended him more than once with his fists when they went to the same school for the first year of their relationship.

"Easy baby, easy, we can handle these jokers. Remember, I am only here for a few months. We just have to ride it out. Once Howard comes back, I can't control the grade. Michael missed that part of the speech and I have a feeling that Pete is not smart enough to tell him."

But Frank was more worried about how Pete had touched _his_ boyfriend!

"I really want to kick the shit outta Pete! He WANTS you! You realize that, right?"

Gerard knew that. He knew that Pete would be more trouble than Michael would in that department, but what Frank did not realize is that Gerard saw Michael looking at Frank. Gerard could handle Pete, but Michael could really hurt Frank.

"You let me worry about that Frankie. Meanwhile you keep up with your grades otherwise someone is going to notice and then notice me."

•

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Grades shmades I don't give a fuck. It's not like I'm gonna need calculus or chemistry to be a screen writer."

He grinned up at Gerard. 

"I just need you, and this class."

"You are too sweet Baby Boy, but now off with you. You have Chemistry next period."

Frank huffed, but then gave Gerard one of his million watt smiles, and headed out the door. Like he'd said before though, he didn't really give two fucks about chemistry, so he decided to skip, and go for a walk instead. The open-sided corridors were pretty much deserted, as everyone was in class. If he was asked, he had a free period. He wasn't in the mood for his grumpy old science professor right now. Mikey and Pete had made him SO angry, that he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate at all today. Head down and hands stuffed as deep into his blazer pockets as they could go, Frank dragged his feet along the red tiled walkway, past the currently unused art classrooms. As he was just about to pass the third of these classrooms, however, he was shocked to a standstill by the noises that were coming out of a slightly opened window.

"I did good Mikey?"

"Yes Patrick, you certainly did. I think young Mr. Ross here will make a wonderful addition to our family."

"He has quite a talent doesn't he?"

"Oh my yes, but we must move on to better things now."

"Of course Mikey."

Patrick eased a hand over Ryan's head as he willed him to let go of Mikey's cock.

"Now Ryan, why don't you take off your jacket and pants and lean over that desk over there."

Ryan nodded and slipped off the jacket and began to remove his tie when Mikey's hand stilled over it.

"Leave that on."

Ryan smiled and Mikey kissed him. Patrick moved behind Ryan and began to nip at his neck causing Ryan to moan in Mikey's mouth. Patrick reached in front and undid Ryan's pants and slid them down as Ryan grabbed for Mikey's cock again and began to stroke it. Patrick undid his own pants and slid his own cock between Ryan's ass cheeks working his pre-cum into the crevice. he then slipped a hand in and used the pre-cum to finger around Ryan's opening. Ryan moaned again and dropped his head onto Mikey's shoulder. His eyes were half lidded. Both Mikey and Patrick were now worshiping Ryan and he was loving it.

Frank could hear what was happening, but he couldn't believe it. Stepping closer to the window, he peered through the slightly soap-streaked glass, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight. He felt his cock twitch as he watched, basically a live porn show, unfold right in front of his eyes.

"Oh fuck, right there!"

Now this was heaven. Ryan looked so beautiful bent over as Patrick ate his ass getting him ready for his thick cock. Once he was done Patrick stood up and grabbed Ryan's hips, holding him down to the desk. He stood behind him lining himself up and then pushed in. he stood still while Mikey stepped up behind him and did the same. All three groaned as Mikey set the pace and they fucked like a well oiled machine. Everything smelled like sex and it was so good. Mikey knew he would not last long in Patrick's tight heat, but that was okay cause they were running out of time. He aimed for Patrick's prostate and worked it hard. 

"Oh fuck me!"

Patrick pushed into Ryan hard and Ryan cried out as he came all over the desk followed by Patrick filling him up. Mikey was last, but he liked that because both Patrick and Ryan were on their knees milking him and cleaning up the cum. He ran a hand through both of their hair and praised them. 

"Times up gentlemen."

It was five till the bell rang now. They all cleaned up and left the room. Michael walked down the hall and turned down the outside corridor where he saw Frank leaning against the wall next to the window of the classroom he was just in. Frank raised an eyebrow at Michael as the taller boy approached him. He absently thought how cool he would look right now, in this situation, if he could be calmly lighting a cigarette, but smoking on school grounds was strictly prohibited, and if he was caught, he'd probably be on detention for a month.. Not worth it.

"Well, well, well."

He chuckled.

”That was interesting."

Michael smirked. He walked up to Frank and ran his hands down his tie.

"Did you enjoy watching that? Did it get you all excited?"

Michael moved his hand and brushed against Frank's crotch slightly.

"Oh it did! How much fun we could have right now, but I have Government this period."

Frank tried to ignore the fact that Michael just felt him up. He concentrated on his own information.

"What if I went and told Pete about what I just saw?.. Don't think he'd be too happy, do you?"

Michael pretended to recoil.

"Oh no, don't do that! He would get so angry at me..."

Then Michael gave a smirk.

"casue I didn't invite him to join us."

Michael watched as the triumphant look that graced Frank's face a moment ago fell from it. He patted Frank on the shoulder.

"Oh Frankie, when you try to play with the big boys, you really have to bring your...A game."

Michael picked up his messenger bag higher on his shoulder.

"See you later Baby Boy." 

Frank watched, open mouthed as Michael strolled calmly away.

"Well, Fuck"

That didn't exactly go how he thought it would.


	3. Dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Professor, you know you are going to fuck me. You have no other choice and when your precious Baby Boy finds out, he is going to dump your ass, but don't worry...Mikey and I are going to be there to pick up the pieces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have been struggling with school work and also writing for BBB, which i am uber excited for! I do think that the worst is over and I can get back to writing and editing again. ^-^
> 
> Poor Gerard, he has no idea how dangerous both Mikey and Pete can be, but he finds out quickly. How will he cope with it and what will he tell Frank. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

Gerard was sitting in the classroom grading papers still trying to process this mess that he and Frank were now in. when there was a knock on his door.

”Come in.”

The last person that Gerard expected to see was Pete.

”What can I do for you Mr. Wentz?”

”Oh I came to talk about that extra credit that I mentioned earlier.”

Pete dropped his books on the front desk and then walked over and locked the door. Gerard swallowed nervously.

”See Professor Way, I kind of need a boost in my other grades and while getting an A in this class is great, having the extra credit on my record would be much more perfect.”

Pete walked over to the desk and slid onto the corner. He reached out and grabbed Gerard’s tie and pulled it out of his vest.

”Mr. Wentz, this kind of behavior is…”

”Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

Gerard was not prepared for Pete to say that, nor was he prepared for him to lean in and capture his lips. Gerard protested, but Pete had a hold of his tie and pulled on it to keep him there. Then Pete let go of him and he fell back against his chair.

”See, that was not so bad was it Professor?”

Pete took advantage of the space between the desk and Gerard’s chair and slid into his lap.

"Oh Professor, you know you are going to fuck me. You have no other choice and when your precious Baby Boy finds out, he is going to dump your ass, but don't worry...Mikey and I are going to be there to pick up the pieces."

Gerard recoiled when the boy touched him lovingly. It felt like he had used a knife dipped in acid instead of his hand. He pushed Pete hard off his lap and started yelling at him. Pete was not even fazed. He got up and laughed...actually laughed.

"Awwww that's cute, you actually love the little shit don't you? So how about we get the two of you together and you can watch Mikey and I rape Frank while he sucks one of us off instead?"

Gerard was horrified that he would even suggest that! He begged them not to touch Frank, and that resulted in Pete winning and Gerard being handed the condom. Pete jumped up and down clapping his hands. You would think he was just told that he won a contest or some shit.

”So how do you want me then?”

The last thing that Gerard wanted to do was see Pete’s face.

”Bend over the front desk.”

”Mmmm, I like that idea, but first I am going to suck you.”

Gerard inwardly groaned. He did not want Pete’s mouth anywhere near his cock, but rather than say anything, he moved the chair out more. Pete dropped to his knees and started to unbuckle Gerard’s pants. Gerard leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. Maybe he could pretend that it was Frank. No such luck thought, from the moment that Pete released his cock and placed his hand on it, it all felt different. Frank gripped Gerard’s cock in a loving manner and Pete just grabbed and squeezed. The same with his mouth. His technique…if you could call it that, was so different from Frank that Gerard was not even getting as hard as he usually did. Pete never noticed though, which Gerard was happy for. After a little while Pete stood up.

”I changed my mind, I want to ride you.”

The idea of that just made Gerard cringe.

”No, I’m going to fuck you over the desk.”

”But Professssooorrrr.”

Gerard growled and grabbed Pete manhandling him over to the desk. He pushed him over and undid his pants. He yanked them down and forced Pete’s legs apart.

”Sorry, but I have no lube.”

Gerard did not really give a shit, but Pete smirked.

”That’s okay, I had Mikey stretch me before I came over.”

”Good.”

Gerard did not say anything else while he rolled the condom on. He lined himself up and pushed in making Pete cry out.

”Shut the fuck up asshole, you want to get caught!?”

Gerard pushed Pete’s tie into his mouth and then pinned his head to the desk while he gripped his shoulder with the other hand and just started fucking him hard and fast. He did not care if it hurt Pete or not, he wanted to get this over with. Pete apparently was either a masochist, not an off thought with Michael as his boyfriend, or didn’t care because he moaned and thrashed and pushed back with every thrust that Gerard gave him.

”Fuck, more harder, give me more!”

Gerard started to move faster and changed his angle a little and found Pete’s prostate. He kept aiming for it knowing that if he set Pete off, he would set himself off from the pressure. Gerard’s mind was on Frank right now and what he would say about all this. That actually made his cock lose some hardness, but once again Pete was so caught up in himself, he did not notice. It was not much longer till he came thankfully. Gerard pulled out and since he was going soft anyway. Pete assumed he came.

”Well Professor, I would say that is worth an A for both of us.”

Pete pulled his pants up and grabbed his books as Gerard tucked himself in.

”Thank Professor Way, I will be sure to cum for more extra credit next week.”

Pete blew him a kiss and was out the door. Gerard slumped in his chair and just covered his head wishing that his Baby boy was there.

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Thursday***_

__

Gerard was drunk. He had been drunk every night since he found out about the blackmail. each day after school he would stop and buy some random alcohol and then spend the rest of the night drinking instead of grading papers. Now it was Thursday night and it was the last time he could get drunk. The weekend was coming and Frank always stayed over. Gerard fell back draining the last of the vodka from the bottle.

"Here is to Michael and Pete, may they both...zzzzzzz "

Meanwhile, Frank was sat in his dorm room, on his bed, listening to The Cure through his headphones, and doing his chemistry homework.. Well, TRYING to, anyway. After about an hour of trying to work out the answer to- Calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2) is a base that can be neutralized by hydrochloric acid. Write an equation for this reaction of calcium hydroxide with hydrochloric acid.. Like, WHAT?.. Frank closed his notebook that contained more poems about Gerard's hair, than actual chemistry formulas, and turned off his iPod. He couldn't concentrate on anything as banal as homework, when he had a gorgeous boyfriend just waiting for him in an apartment, only ten minutes’ walk from campus. Pulling on his tatty red Vans, and a hoodie with BVB on the front, Frank picked up his keys and wallet, and headed out into the fast darkening evening. Leaving campus by the back exit, Frank decided to pick up some food on the way, and stopped at a little pizza place that he knew Gerard liked. Twenty minutes later, he was letting himself into Gerard's apartment building, and trotting up the stairs, pizza in one hand, and Gerard's spare key in the other. When he reached the door, and slipped the key in the lock, all that was on his mind, was having a nice, relaxing night with his Gee. When he stepped into the living room, all those thoughts were shot to shit.

"GEE... What the FUCK?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz. *snort* Zzzzzzzzz"

Frank put the pizza box down on the coffee table and surveyed the damage. There were empty beer cans and vodka bottles strewn about the place, and the room stunk of alcohol. The smell made Frank's nose twitch, and soon he was taken by a mini sneezing fit, that he was shocked didn't wake Gerard up. Once Frank had got control of his nose again, he stepped over the piles of unmarked papers to get to his lover's side. There was an empty bottle laying in his loose fingers, and drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Frank rolled his eyes and took the bottle out of his hand, placing it on the table.

"Oh Gee."

He sighed, turning and walking through to the kitchen. Frank filled a glass with cold water, and returned in time to hear Gerard belch obnoxiously.

"Lovely."

Frank rolled his eyes, then tipped the entire glass of water over Gerard's sleeping head.

"*sputter* What the fuck!?"

Gerard felt like a drowned rat. He sat up quickly and then the headache hit him and he fell back down.

"*groan* Oh fuck me."

"Um.. Maybe later babe, you smell like a bar right now."

Frank scowled down at Gerard.

"Frankie? What are you...oh, my fucking head."

Frank rolled his eyes and planted his hands on his hips.

"I'm not surprised, looks like you drank a liquor store."

He cocked an eyebrow

.

"What were you thinking Gee?"

He slumped into the armchair opposite his inebriated boyfriend. Gerard head was throbbing. He crawled to the sofa and attempted to get up on it, but his hand slipped on an empty bottle and he crashed to the floor again. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"This isn't going to fix anything Gee."

He climbed out of the chair and crossed to Gerard's side, crouching down next to him and tilting his head to the right.

"You still awake?"

Gerard opened his eyes and blearily looked at his boyfriend.

"Hi Frankie."

Frank frowned slightly, pursing his lips, then gave in and smiled softly.

"Hi Gee, ya comfy there?"

Gerard grinned up at Frank.

"You look silly Frankie."

"And you look wasted Gee."

Frank sat down on the floor with his back to the sofa, as it seemed pretty obvious that Gerard wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Why baby?"

"Oh don't you see, I'm gonna lose my Frankie after he finds out what happened."

Gerard was now clearly not realizing he was talking to Frank. He groped for one of the bottles next to him that had a little liquid courage still in it.

"Yup, he's not gonna want me anymore cause of Pete."

Gerard opened the cap and tipped the bottle back. Most of it missed his mouth trickled down his chin onto his shirt.

"Oopps!"

Gerard laughed drunkenly and then stripped his shirt off.

"I didn’t want to do it ya know?"

He went back to the bottle, but it was empty now. He looked at it shaking it upside down and frowning.

"All gone."

Gerard tossed it behind him and then turned to Frank.

"Hi Frankie."

Frank could almost feel his heart breaking. Did Gerard mean what he just said? Was it the drink talking? Chest heaving painfully, Frank dragged himself to his feet, and staggered through to the kitchen. This couldn't be happening!

"NOBODY LIKES YOU. EVERYONE LEFT YOU. THEY'RE ALL OUT WITHOUT YOU HAVING FUN!"

Gerard is singing at the top of his lungs as he staggers to his feet. He sways down the hallway banging into the doorway of the bathroom. He goes in and gropes for the light and comes face to face with his reflection. He scowls at it.

"You don't deserve him. You cheated on him. You fucked Pete, you worthless piece of shit!"

Gerard pulled his fist back and then slammed it into the middle of the mirror. The glass spidered out at the connection point. Gerard did it again and again till he could hardly see himself. Then he slumped down on the floor and sobbed coloring the tile red. Frank stood in the kitchen, tears dripping down his face, as he heard glass breaking somewhere in the apartment. He didn't want Gerard to hurt himself, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to go to him. He should go. He should just get out right now, but he couldn't, cos whatever Gee had done, Frank still loved him. He just didn't want to be near him at the moment. Gerard watched the blood flow. He should be in pain, but he wasn't. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system or that he just didn't care. 

"I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you’re not a fooooool."

Gerard began to trace hearts in the blood. He made three of them as he started to get sleepy.

"Should have known better then to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given."

He spelled out Frank's name under the hearts. Each shaky letter in a small white tile.

"So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I dance with yoooooou."

Gerard dotted the "i" in Frankie and then passed out.

*

*

*

It had been quiet for a while now, as Frank sat on the floor in the corner of the kitchen. Gerard had been singing, but that had faded to nothing about 20 minutes ago now. Gee was ok…right? Frank sniffed and wiped his snotty nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. He really should go check. Pulling himself to his feet, with the aid of the counter's edge, Frank wandered slowly through the apartment, looking for Gerard.

"Gee?"

He called, quietly, as he headed toward the bathroom, having already found both the living room, and bedroom, to be empty. The bathroom door sat just ajar, and as Frank pushed it open, he felt his heart just stop. It took him a full minute before his brain finally kicked into gear, then he rushed over and dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood that seeped into the front of his jeans.

"Gee? Oh God please wake up!"

He whimpered, pulling Gerard into his lap and cradling him against his chest.

"What did you do? What did you do?"

Frank grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall, and wrapped it carefully around Gerard's spilt and bleeding hand.

"Oh baby please…"

After a couple minutes panicking, because nothing he did was getting a reaction, Frank forced himself to be calm, and set about cleaning and dressing Gerard's wounds. There were quite a few little cuts, and two fairly deep ones, but Frank was almost certain that they shouldn’t need stitches. Having made sure that there were no pieces of broken mirror glass in Gerard's hand, Frank grabbed a bottle of peroxide from under the sink, and poured a generous amount over the broken skin. Now THAT got a reaction!

"FUCK!"

Gerard jumped up as his skin felt like it was on fire. He lost his footing on the slippery tile...when did he end up in the bathroom?...and crashed into wall near the toilet backwards.

"Ow, fuck fuck fuck!"

"Easy easy easy."

Frank reached out for Gerard, trying to get him to calm down, so he could finish sorting out his injuries.

"Baby, let me help you."

He eased himself carefully over the broken glass, and sat in front of Gerard on the cold tile floor.

"Please?"

"Frankie? What are doing here? Why are we in the bathroom? Ow, my head hurts and my hand...what happened?"

Gerard was so confused. His hand hurt, his head hurt and Frank was here taking care of him? He reached out to make sure that he was really there.

"Frankie, is that really you?"

"It's me baby, it's me.You um…you had a few…drinks."

Frank stammered his words, frowning down to his hands.

"Your hand though... I'm er…not really sure."

He gently took Gerard's hand in his, careful not to touch the cuts.

"I better wrap these up."

Frank pulled the little first aid box out from its spot under the sink, next to where the peroxide lives. Opening the box, he found gauze, wrapping bandages, and tape, and set to work dressing the cuts, til Gerard's hand looked a bit like it should star in the movie, The Mummy. Frank giggled slightly as this popped into his mind, but he quickly stopped again as he remembered Gerard's drunken confession. But then, yes, he was drunk, and maybe it wasn't true, or maybe that's when people speak the most truth. Urgh!.. Frank was confused.

"I feel like an extra from a mummy movie."

Gerard pawed at Frank making groaning sounds. Frank smiled weakly and sat back against the wall, he didn't meet Gerard's eyes.

"Frankie...I love you."

Gerard didn't know why he needed to say it at that moment, but he did.

”You do?”

Gerard turned Frank's face to him with his bandaged hand.

"Yeah I do and I would do anything I had to stay with you."

Frank narrowed his eyes slightly at that.

"And you did do anything…didn't you?!"

The words came out bitter, but all he felt was sad.

"Frankie...I had to..."

Gerard was heartbroken. He had betrayed the boy that he loved. He got up and made his way out of the bathroom. He walked through the disaster that was his home and made his way to the kitchen. Up in the cabinet was another bottle of vodka. He pulled it down and held in between his thighs as he tried to open it, but it slipped and crashed to the floor. Gerard slid down among the broken glass and spilled liquor and cried. Frank heard the bottle break, and shakily forced himself onto his feet again. As he stepped back into the kitchen, he realized that he couldn't stay mad at Gerard, he just loved him too much.

"Gee? Don't do this…”

He crossed the room and extended his hand toward Gerard.

"Come on, get up. Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Gerard's clothes were soaked in water, blood and alcohol, and Frank just wanted to help him right now.

"Come on."

Gerard just sat there reliving the horrid scene like he had been for the past three days. How Pete had cornered him and threatened his and Frank's relationship. How he said that Michael knew what he was doing and approved of it completely. Gerard was hoping that threatening to tell Pete's boyfriend would matter, but apparently they both fucked around a lot.

_"Oh Professor, you know you are going to fuck me. You have no other choice and when your precious Baby Boy finds out, he is going to dump your ass, but don't worry...Mikey and I are going to be there to pick up the pieces."_

_Gerard recoiled when the boy touched him lovingly. It felt like he had used a knife dipped in acid instead of his hand. He pushed Pete hard after that and started yelling at him. Pete was not even phased. He got up and laughed...actually laughed._

_"Awwww that's cute, you actually love the little shit don't you? So how about we get the two of you together and you can watch Mikey and I rape Frank while he sucks one of us off instead?"_

_Gerard was horrified that he would even suggest that! He begged them not to touch Frank, and that resulted in Pete winning and Gerard being handed the condom._

"I did it for us. I did it to protect you."

Gerard was not even aware that Frank was in the kitchen with him. Frank tilted his head to the right and lowered his hand. Gerard was talking to him, but didn't seem to even know he was there. Quietly, Frank sat down at the little table in the corner. 

"What do you mean? For me…how?"

Frank kept his voice low, thinking that Gerard believed he was dreaming or something.

"I couldn't let them hurt my Frankie. Get their hands on him. They would destroy him. My Baby Boy deserves better than that...even if he is not mine anymore. I will always protect him."

Gerard looked down and saw that the bottom half of the bottle was intact. It had sharp edges to it, but the clear liquid it held called to him. 

"Just one more drink."

He reached for it grasping the jagged glass with his only good hand. He saw the blood start to mix with the vodka and smiled.

"Pretty...like my Baby Boy."

Gerard slowly raised the razored container to his face. Just one sip. Just one. Frank's eyes widened in panic and he dashed across the small room, knocking the broken bottle from Gerard's torn hand.

"GEE, NO!"

He grabbed the older man by his shoulders and shaking him firmly.

"No!"

"Frankie?"

Gerard looked up and saw his boyfriend in front of him.

"But you can't be here. You can't, you left me."

"No baby, no. I didn't"

Frank murmured, kneeling carefully to avoid the glass that littered the floor.

"I'm right here, I'll never leave you, but you got to talk to me now.. You can't just drink and hide."

"*sniff sniff* Okay Frankie."

Frank sighed.

"So, Pete, huh?"

Gerard looked away. He was disgusted with himself. He didn't want to see the pain he caused in Frank's eyes.

"You said that you did it to protect me…what did you mean?"

"I..."

Gerard felt sick suddenly. Who fucks someone to protect someone else? Did he really do it for that or did he like it?

"Baby, please, whatever happened, it's not your fault. Those guys are twisted assholes. What did he say to you? What did he say he'd do?"

"He said...he said that if..."

Gerard couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Frank pulled Gerard into his arms and held him close.

"It's ok baby.. Shhh...it's ok…we'll figure this out, together. but you need to tell me."

"He said if I didn't fuck him that he and Mikey would r-r-r-r-r-ra..."

Gerard bent over and threw up on the kitchen floor all he had drunk that day. Frank didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence, he knew how it ended. Pulling Gerard's hair back from his face with one hand, while gently rubbing soothing circles on his back with the other, Frank did his best to stay calm now. Pete and Mikey caused this. They were the ones to blame, and one way or another, they'd pay for this. But right now, he needed to focus on Gerard.

"Ok baby, easy now."

He stood up, dragging Gerard to his feet as well, then walked him through to the bedroom, with one arm around his waist to hold him up, and sat him on the edge of his bed.

"Let's get you out of these things, get you tucked up in bed, then I'll go cleanup ok?"

He stood up, dragging Gerard to his feet as well, then walked him through to the bathroom, with one arm around his waist to hold him up, and sat him on the closed toilet seat, carefully avoiding the broken mirror on the floor.

"Hold on a second. Let me just sweep this up, then you, my smelly love, are having a shower."

Gerard watched as Frank swept up the broken mirror...when did that happen?... and wipe up blood on the tile that said his name. Gerard knew he did that for sure. He then heard the shower turn on and the room slowly filled with steam. Gerard figured that he should not let Frank do all the work so he began to slip his shoes off and work his pants open, which he found difficult with one bandaged hand and one cut to shit, As Frank turned back around, he saw Gerard struggling with his flies, and let out a small giggle.

"Here baby, let me help you with that"

He stepped over and deftly undid the button, before pulling the zipper down in one smooth movement, his hand brushing slightly against Gerard's crotch on the way.

"Thanks."

Gerard watched as Frank pulled his jeans down and then his briefs. He stepped out of them and with Frank's help stepped into the shower. The water felt great as it cascaded over his sore body. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. Frank was in two minds of what to do now. Should he, a) go clean up all the blood, glass, puke etc in the kitchen, or should he, b) strip off and get in the shower with Gerard? A or b? A or b?.. Easy answer of course, he chose b. Toeing off his shoes and socks, then wriggling out of his skinny jeans and pulling off his hoodie, Frank looked at Gerard, and wasn't entirely certain that the other man was awake. Had he fallen asleep, standing up in the shower? Frank giggled quietly as he slipped off his boxers and stepped under the warm flow of water, before wrapping his arms loosely around Gerard's narrow hips.

"Hey baby?...you're supposed to be washing yourself."

"Huh? OH sorry Frankie, I'm just so tired."

Frank smiled gently, smoothing his fingers over the soft skin of Gerard's back.

"It's ok. Good thing I came to help you then, huh!?"

Frank smiled gently, smoothing his fingers over the soft skin of Gerard's back.

"It's ok. Good thing I came to help you then, huh!?"

Gerard smiled and let Frank manhandle him. He was very innocent in all his moves, which was so unlike Frank, and made sure that his whole body was cleaned and refreshed. Frank turned the water off and grabbed and towel for each of them. He then helped Gerard out of the tub and led him to his bedroom. Gerard sat on the bed as Frank went to find him something to wear.

"You are amazing Frankie, I love you so much."

Frank grinned into Gerard's wardrobe as he searched for sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I love you too Gee."

He brought the clothes over to Gerard.

"Ok, let's get you dressed and tucked up in bed, then I'll go clean up the mess you made."

He scowled for a moment, but couldn't hold it, and broke into a smile, rolling his eyes as Gerard tried to put his head through the arm hole of his dark shirt.

"God you're hopeless."

He chuckled, helping Gerard on with the top. Gerard smiled up at Frank. He could tell he was still drunk, but he was happy cause he had his Baby Boy with him.

"Kiss me."

Frank raised an eyebrow. 

"You're not gonna puke on me, are ya?"

Gerard giggled, he could not help it. He grabbed Frank by his towel and pulled him in close.

"Trust me Baby Boy."

Frank smirked as he wound his arms around Gerard's neck and leaned in close.

"Always."

And then Frank was crashing his lips into Gerard's, as he knelt up on the edge of the bed, one knee either side of Gerard's thighs, straddling his lap…only a towel between them.

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Friday morning***_

Gerard was feeling better today. He and Frank did not do anything last night other than kiss, but that alone made him bounce back.

"Well you are looking a lot more chipper today Professor Way."

"Yes and I am feeling like it Professor Toro."

"Good, Professor Bryar and I were a bit worried about you. We are guessing that your boyfriend had something to do with it?"

"Yeah, he came round and cheered me up last night."

"I'll bet he did. Well have a good day Professor Way."

"To you and Professor Bryar as well."

Gerard left the teacher’s lounge and made his way to his classroom. He had his coffee and was whistling when he ran into Michael.

"Good morning Professor Way. I see we are in a good mood this morning?"

Gerard would have rather said nothing, but he answered so he could keep going.

"Yes Michael I am, now if you don’t mind I have to get to class and you should too."

Without waiting for his answer, Gerard kept going till he arrived at the proper building. When he opened his door Frank was already there at his desk along with a few other students.

"Good morning early birds."

Frank looked up and winked, flashing Gerard a bright grin before looking back down at his notebook, as other boys trailed glumly into the room and slouched to their seats. Just a few more hours, and they would have the whole weekend together. Frank couldn't wait.

*

*

*

"So what do you want to do this weekend?"

Frank and Gerard were in Gerard's little roadster driving away from the academy.

"We can take in a movie, or the carnival is in town, or we can do something silly like go rollerskating."

"Ooh, rollerskating sounds good.. I haven't done that in a long time."

Frank grinned over at Gerard, loving the way his long hair whipped about his face with the window down.

"I used to go with my cousins when I was little."

"Okay Baby Boy, Skating it is!"

*

*

*

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

For the fourth time today Gerard lost his balance and ended up on his ass.

"Fuck! whose bright idea was to do this again?"

Frank laughed, doing a seriously dodgy pirouette, tripping over his own wheels, and crashing to the shiny floor a couple feet away.

"Not sure. But I think they should get a prize."

He struggled to get back to his feet, and promptly fell back down, landing right across Gerard's outstretched legs.

"For most ridiculous idea ever!"

He giggled as he moved to sit next to Gerard, the two of them watching everyone else skate effortlessly around the rink.

"Let's just go get a milkshake. These skates are killing me anyway."

•

"Good Idea Baby Boy."

They helped each other up to the benches and took off their skates. They turned them in and then walked the short distance to the ice cream shop. Gerard ordered Frank a big thick double chocolate shake and got himself a mocha one. They sat together outside sipping them slowly.

"Hey Baby Boy? Would you move in with me after you graduate?"

Frank coughed and nearly shot milkshake out his nose.. Now that would have been embarrassing. He turned, wide eyed toward his beautiful boyfriend, and swallowed his mouthful of shake.

"Are…are you serious Gee?"

The out-of-the-blue question surprising him somewhat.

"I mean, like…yes of course! I'd LOVE to...really…you're serious?"

"Really? Oh that makes me so happy!"

Gerard gave Frank the biggest smile and slurped happily at his milkshake.

"So now what do you want to do?"

Frank took a big sip of his drink, and thought for a moment.

"Well I picked skating, and milkshakes, so I guess it's your turn to choose what we do next"

He grinned, a drop of shake dripping down his chin and Gerard had to do anything he could not to drag Frank into his lap and lick him clean. He congratulated himself on his self-control.

"Hmmmm, well it's still early for dinner, and I am still smarting from our roller skating fiasco. How about we take a walk in the park?"

Frank giggled to himself, remembering how hopeless they'd both been on skates, and wiped away the cold wetness he felt on his chin, with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Yeah, okay! You can push me on the swings!"

"I think that can be arranged."

Gerard sipped the last of his shake and then got up and threw out the cup. He stood in front of Frank and offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

Frank linked his arm through Gerard's, and they headed off toward the nearby park.

"Gee?"

Frank pulled Gerard from his thoughts after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah baby, what's on your mind?"

Frank looked down at his shoes as they walked, frowning slightly.

"What happens when you leave the Academy? I mean..."

He trailed off, biting his lip and looking away.

"I never really planned on it."

Frank looked at Gerard in surprise, but Gerard just shrugged.

I kind of wanted to stay there. Like show them that I did a good job and maybe they would keep me. I knew you only had this semester and then one year left, so I figured if we could keep us quiet that you would graduate and then it would not matter that we were together."

Frank grinned, but then a thought struck him.

"But then..."

He stopped walking and frowned deeply.

"But then Pete and Mikey will be able to carry on doing this till I leave… I… I can't take that."

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to cry, or scream right now.

"Well I won't have them in my class so I can't affect their grades anymore and....oh, you mean...I didn't think about that."

Gerard stopped at a bench and sat down heavily.

"I guess I will have to quit after all huh?"

Frank frowned as he sat himself on Gerard's knee, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck, and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Don't be too hasty…we'll think of something."

Gerard slid an arm around Frank's waist and held him close.

"I guess, but...oh shit!"

Gerard looked up just as he made eye contact with the last people he expected to see.

"Professor Way...and Mr. Iero. Nice to see you."

It was Professor Toro and Professor Bryar out walking dogs. Well isn't that nice. 

"I...uh....*sigh* look you might as well know that Frank and I had been going out years before I became a teacher and..."

"Oh we know."

"Wait what?!"

"Sure, you guys are always at the horror marathons that the palladium plays each month. I've seen you there for the last two years."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"To avoid something awkward like this?"

Frank swallowed nervously.

"So…you're ok with this?"

He looked between his three teachers, and wasn't sure if he should get off Gerard's lap or not.

"You had the relationship established years ago. We have no right to say anything...I mean we are not on the board though, but we aren't going to say anything right Robert?"

"Yeah, Gerard is a good guy. I don't think he would ever take advantage of a student."

That made Gerard relax. If only that little bastard was of the same mind.

"Well you folks have a nice weekend. See you on Monday Mr. Iero."

"Yes and don’t forget, chemistry test so study."

Both professors nodded at them and then walked off.

"Well that was unexpected huh?"

Frank relaxed again, laying his head back down.

"Yeah."

He was still nervous. What if someone else had seen them, but he brushed the thought aside, figuring they would've heard about it by now.

"I don't know about you, but I am emotionally drained right now. How about a nap before we take in dinner?"

Gerard yawned right on cue as he said this. HIs eyes were blood shot with worry though. He hopes that Frank could not tell.

"Ok."

Frank softly kissed Gerard's cheek before hopping up from his lap and offering his hand to the older man. 

"Everything will work out alright Gee, you'll see."

As they headed back toward Gerard's apartment, Frank realized that he had to think of a way to get Mikey and Pete off their backs. Something that would mean that they would never bother them again. But what?

"Oh, tomorrow, I have a meeting with my academic rep. I know that I always give you the whole weekend, but it's only for a few hours and I promise to make it up to you. Think you can figure out something to keep you busy for a couple hours? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure, no problem."

Frank smiled sweetly, but inside his head, the cogs were turning, and a plan was forming. By the time they reached Gerard's place, his gentle smile had turned into a wicked grin, and the scheme in his mind to bring down Mikey and Pete, was ready to be put into action.

"Hey, I said we were going to sleep not "sleep" so get that wicked little grin off your face Mr. Iero."

Frank chuckled.

"Whatever you say Professor Way. Whatever you say."


	4. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I wanna see if all those noises that Professor Way was making when you sucked him off were real or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So one more chapter left for this one! Kind of exciting how many fics I am finishing up lately! ^-^
> 
> Frank has an idea how to get Michael to stop blackmailing him and Gerard, but could it cost him something worth more than thier freedom?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Waking early Saturday morning, Frank snuggled himself against Gerard's side and sighed contentedly. He was going to fix everything today; he just had to wait till Gerard went out later. Frank worried about how Gerard would react if he knew his plans, but really, there was no need for him to find out, so it should be all good. Glancing toward the little red alarm clock on the bedside cabinet, Frank saw that it was just gone 7:30, and Gerard wasn't due to meet with the rep till 9, so they had time for breakfast. Placing a soft kiss to Gerard's naked chest, he slipped out of his arms, and out of his bed, and then crept off toward the kitchen. 

"Pancakes, I think."

Frank giggled to himself, and set about making them both some lovely, fluffy, blueberry pancakes having first, of course, put on a pot of coffee.

*

*

*

"*groan*" Gerard didn't want to get. He willed himself not to, but coffee...goddamn it did that coffee smell good.

"Take another little piece of my heart now, baby,"

Frank sang as he flipped the pancakes.

"Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yea-ah. Hey! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah. You know you got it if it makes you feel good, yes indeed. All right!"

Frank shook his hips to the music coming from the radio on the windowsill, then spun around, and froze, eyes widening in embarrassed shock as he saw Gerard stood in the doorway, looking somewhat amused.

"Never too early for Janis Joplin is it Frankie."

Gerard walked over and circled his arms around Frank's waist as they swayed to the music. Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank sweetly.

"Good morning Baby Boy. Did you do all this for me?"

Frank grinned, snuggling into Gerard's arms.

"Yeah. Can't have you meeting some stuffed-shirt rep on an empty stomach, now can we?"

Frank pointed to the table in the corner.

"Sit. It's nearly ready."

Gerard went and grabbed his favorite mug and filled it up with coffee before sitting down at the table. He grabbed one of his text books and studied up on a few chapters while he waited for breakfast.

"Hey! No work on the weekend! It's bad enough you have to go meet this guy, don't start reading text books at the breakfast table too!"

Frank admonished, as he brought over two plates, piled high with warm pancakes, drenched in syrup.

"it's not work! It's school!"

Gerard grumbled as Frank took his books away and replaced them with the pancakes.

"I don't just teach the two classes remember."

Frank chewed on his bite thoughtfully.

"How long do you think this meeting's gonna take?"

"Maybe two hours?"

Gerard soaked up and bite with syrup and then ate it with syrup dripping down.

"We will still have the day together, no worries Baby Boy."

Frank smiled and leaned across the table, swiping his thumb through the syrup on Gerard's chin, then sticking it in his own mouth.

"Mmmm. You taste sweet."

He wanted to dive over that table right now and tackle Gerard to the floor, but he restrained himself, as he had important things to do, and ravishing Gerard could wait till later, as much as he hated the thought of waiting.

"But you're right. We'll have the day later."

He smiled sweetly, picking up his coffee and draining the last little bit.

*

*

*

"All right, I should be back before noon Baby Boy."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank goodbye and then he was out the door. Frank took a few deep breaths to center himself, then went to get what he needed for his plan. He'd seen an old backpack in Gerard's closet that was perfect, so he fetched that, his keys, wallet and his phone, checking that it was fully charged, then he left, making sure to lock up on his way out. Walking quickly back to campus, he tried to think of what could go wrong, but as far as he could tell, he'd covered all his basses. That didn't stop him feeling nervous though, and by the time he reached Mikey and Pete's dorm room, he was feeling a little sick, and had to take a sip of water, from a bottle in Gerard's bag. Then, he knocked.

”Huh?”

Mikey was sitting at his desk actually doing homework when he heard a knock.

"Who the fuck would be up this early?"

Mikey stood up and stretched. He looked at Pete's empty bed. He was at his parents’ house for some stupid party. Mikey walked over to the door and quickly his sour mood turned better.

"Well...if it isn't Professor Way's Baby Boy, what can I do for you?"

Frank frowned slightly, digging his nails into the palms of his hands and hanging his head toward the floor.

"Can we talk? Can I come in? Please?"

He looked up, and had to hold himself back from smashing this guy’s smug face in.

"Of course, please come in."

Michael gave an over emphasized bow as he swept his arm in an arc. He watched Frank hesitate and look around before he stepped in.

"Don't worry, Pete is not here."

"Ok, good."

Frank murmured, as he moved across the room and placed the backpack on the bedside cabinet, then sat down on the bed. Nervous butterflies the size of pterodactyls flapped around in his stomach. Could he really do this? Michael was surprised that Frank sat on the bed. Michael went and sat back at the desk facing Frank. He could tell the boy was up to something.

"So Frankie, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Frank stared down at his hands as they twisted together in his lap.

"Mikey, look. I came to try and reason with you. To beg you to stop this."

He raised wet eyes to look at the other boy.

"If you tell, it's his job. Means so much to him.and I."

He trailed off, heart thudding wildly in his chest. He sniffed noisily.

"I love him."

Love, oh that's rich and Michael is trying not to laugh at Frank's tears. No one is in love. Not his parents who are clearly cheating on each other, but as long as the media does not find out, no one gives a shit. Michael doesn't love Pete, he just loves to fuck him...and anyone else he feels like and right now, his cock is getting hard from the boy in front of him and remembering the sounds that thier professor was making when Frank was going down on him. He wondered if he would make the same sounds with his lips wrapped around his cock.

"Awww, that's so sweet, you love him...what's that got to do with me?"

Frank sobbed involuntarily, this guy really was a heartless bastard.

"I-I just. Please? I'll-I'll do…anything"

"Anything huh?"

Mikey smirked, he couldn't help it. The boy was falling fast and Michael was going to make sure the trip was painful. Wouldn't it be perfect for Way to find out that he fucked his precious _Baby Boy_. He wondered if Frank found out about Pete getting Way to fuck him yet. Frank looked at Mikey with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage, letting his lip tremble pathetically as Mikey walked straight into his little trap.

"What do you…want?"

He slumped his shoulders, as if in defeat.

" I wanna see if all those noises that Professor Way was making when you sucked him off were real or not."

Michael rubbed his inner thigh just in case Frank was still clueless. Frank's eyes widened, his hands shaking slightly.

"And if I…then you'll stop blackmailing us? For real?"

"I will give it some thought..."

Of course Michael was never going to stop. Having Frank as a plaything was just too enticing. He would give the boy the bad news on Monday though. Let him think that he had any hope till then.

"Now, down on your knees and let's see if your skills are truly worthy."

Frank wondered if there was another way, if he could back out before things went too far, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

Swallowing deeply, Frank slid off the edge of the bed, to kneel in front of the other boy. He looked up at Mikey with sad eyes, hoping against hope that there was some semblance of a human being in there. Fat chance. Michael crossed his arms and looked down at Frank. He watched as he went for the opening in his pajama pants and carefully pulled his cock out. He shuddered a little as he took it in his fist and then placed his mouth over the head. Michael held back the urge to grab him by the hair and fuck his mouth. He wanted to see what the boys could do on his own. Mikey's cock wasn't as big as Gerard's, so Frank found it easy to take the whole thing. He did all the things that he'd do to make Gee squirm and moan, and tried to forget that the boy looking down at him right now was actually a dirty, manipulative asshole. He fisted the base of Mikey's cock as he ran his tongue up the underside, then dug into the slit, trying not to gag on the pre-cum.

"Oh fuck."

He was good. Way was not performing at all. Now that he got a taste of his mouth, Michael knew he wanted more. He grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him off.

"Strip and get on the bed. I wanna fuck you."

Oh shit. This was going further than Frank had hoped it would. He'd thought a blow job would be enough, apparently not. Trembling slightly, Frank pulled off his hoodie, and slowly unbuttoned his fly. He could do this. He had to…for Gerard. Michael watched as Frank stripped and then climbed on the bed keeping his body hunched in. He was clearly embarrassed, but Michael would have none of it.

"On your stomach, and put your ass in the air."

Frank shook with nerves, but did as he was told, burying his face in the pillows to hide his red cheeks and teary eyes. ‘It's for Gerard, it's for Gerard, it's for Gerard’ he chanted in his head, as he felt the mattress dip on his left.

"You have a perfect ass, you know that? It's even better than Pete's but we won’t tell him that. Let's keep this between us."

Michael caressed and touched Frank's ass enjoying the shivers he is causing to ripple through his body. He goes for the lube that is on the window sill and slicks his fingers up. He presses two in at the same time and finds that it is pretty easy.

"Awww, did you get fucked this morning Baby Boy? You're still kind of open and slick."

Michael shoved three fingers inside and moved around looking for that bundle of nerves. He did not care that it felt good, he just wanted to hear the boy scream. Frank bit down on the pillow, trying not to let Mikey hear that he was crying. He had to hold it together; he couldn't let this jerk break him. Suddenly Mikey's fingers found his prostate, and Frank couldn't hold his breathy gasp inside.

"Oh fuck! Right there."

He couldn't deny it, the boy knew how to use his fingers. Michael smirked. That is what he wanted to hear. He worked his fingers over it again pulling more noises out of the writhing boy and then he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on along with slicking up his cock. 

"Baby Boy, I am going to make you forget all about your precious Professor."

Michael lined himself up and pushed in with one movement. Frank cried out, screwing his eyes shut and gripping the pillow tight with both hands, his back arching and tears sliding down his red face.’ It’s for Gerard, it's for Gerard, it's for Gerard.’ But there was only so much that could do to block it all out. This had better fuckin' work. Michael gripped Frank's hips tightly. He wanted to make sure to leave a mark. He wanted Way to see them and wonder where they came from. Wonder who had his _Baby Boy_. Right now he was determined to make Frank moan and beg to let him cum. He angled around till he had his prostate again and then he made sure to hit is every time. Frank tried his hardest to stay quiet, just let him fuck, then get out of there, but that wasn't really working for him, as Mikey had found his spot again, and was driving into it over and over again. Frank writhed and arched and couldn't help but moan, as he began to feel that familiar tightening, deep inside. Michael grasped the cock ring that he used on Pete off the sill and slipped it onto Frank.

"You don’t get to cum unless I think you deserve it. I know I am an amazing fuck and before we are done you will be begging me."

Frank let his tears fall now, he was so close, but denied.

"Please? Michael please?"

"Uh uh uh, I need to hear you beg more Frankie. Want you to really feel you need it oh and call me Mikey, all my best fuckboys do and you are definitely at the top of the list right now."

Michael grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him up so that he was backwards in his lap.

"Kiss me."

Frank shuddered with revulsion, but turned his head and pressed his lips to the other boy's, while keeping his eyes tight shut, and fighting the urge to throw up in Mikey's face. Mikey fucked up into Frank hard and fast and slipped the ring off. He jerked Frank with a tight fist as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Oh fuck fuck, fuck yes!"

Michael stuttered as he pushed hard into Frank filling the condom, wishing that it was not there. Frank screamed out as he came a moment later, striping his chest and Mikey's hand with sticky white cum.

"OhHolyFuck!"

He thrust uncontrollably into Mikey's fist as he rode out his orgasm, then collapsed forward, falling off of Mikey's lap and onto the bed.

"Oh shit. Fuck"

His whole body trembling as if he was cold.

"Well thanks for the compliment, you're not too bad yourself."

Mikey stripped the condom off and then flopped down on the bed near the wall. He fished for his cigarette and cracked the window lighting one up. He offered the pack to Frank. Everyone needed a smoke after great sex. Frank shook his head. He didn't want ANYTHING from this douche.

"No"

He fought to get his breath back as he grabbed his jeans and pulled them back on, stuffing his boxers into his pocket.

"Are we done here? Are you gonna keep your mouth shut?"

He struggled into his hoodie as he waited for an answer. Mikey took a drag of the cigarette.

"I'll think about and let you know on Monday."

The smirk on Michael’s face told it all. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and sighed deeply. He toed into his shoes and picked up his bag. Then he quickly left the room, without even saying goodbye. Heading back toward Gerard's apartment, Frank prayed that this would work. He knew that the camera would've caught everything, as long as he'd set it up right, but he needed to be sure. When he let himself back into the front door, he quickly pulled the camera from its place in the little mesh pocket on the side of the bag and sat himself down on the sofa. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw that he probably had a little over half an hour before Gerard would return. Enough time to scan through the film he'd just recorded, and have a shower too, cos he didn't want to smell of sex when Gee got home. Frank skimmed through the video, trying not to puke at the sight, until he was sure that it had recorded at least enough to use against Mikey, come Monday morning. Smirking at the thought of playing those bastards at their own game, Frank copied the mini-movie onto his iPod, then turned off the camera, and tucked them both into his school bag, ready for Monday, then he went to start the shower. If he was lucky, he might still be in there when Gee gets back home.


	5. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then, where is this sudden burst coming from?"
> 
> "Yes..."
> 
> Pete draped a lazy arm over Mikey's thigh from his position in the grass at his feet.
> 
> "Do tell us Baby Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So I could have put this on the last chapter, but I decided to make it go just one more.
> 
> Enjoy.

When Gerard came back from his meeting Frank was all over him. He dragged him in the shower and blew him in there and then they needed another shower because they not only fucked again shorty after that, but Frank asked Gerard to cum on him. Gerard felt like an animal marking his territory, which, yeah Frank was, but that was beside the point. They had a simple dinner after all that exercise and watched B horror movie till they passed out on the sofa.

*

*

*

Sunday, Gerard really wanted to treat Frank right so he cooked him a romantic breakfast and then they went on a drive to the city where they totally did the tourist thing and took pictures of themselves at different attractions. They stopped at FAO Schwartz and played with the giant piano and Frank convinced Gerard to buy those blow up fighting gloves. After they had dinner in a fancy restaurant, they went back to Gerard's and play fought till they ended up in bed again and in each other’s arms. Before Gerard realized it was time for Frank to go back to the dorms.

"*sigh* The weekend never seems long enough I swear."

Frank snuggled against Gerard's chest for a moment or two, before looking up into his eyes.

"No, it doesn't. But at least we get to see each other at school now."

He grinned wide.

"And I have a feeling that this week is gonna be a good one."

"I hope so Baby Boy, I hope so. Alright, into the car, let's get you home."

Frank had Gerard drop him off around the corner from the dorms, then headed inside. He passed a few randoms on the way to his room, but no one consequential. Reaching his door, Frank pulled out his key and let himself inside.

"Honey, I'm home"

He called out, sarcastically, knowing that no one was there to greet him, and wishing for like the 1000th time today, that he could graduate already, and move in with Gerard. He just missed him so much when they were apart.

"Nice day dear?"

"Why, yes! Thank you."

He flopped on his bed with a grunt.

"Ugh, hate this place!"

Kicking off his shoes and stripping off his skinny jeans, Frank crawled into bed and turned off his bedside lamp.

"Nite Gee."

He whispered into the silence. Two minutes later, he was asleep.

*

*

*

The next morning, bright and early, Frank woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm, and practically leapt out of bed. He dressed quickly, pulling on his uniform pants and shirt, but not bothering with his tie, and just shoving it in his pocket. Then he picked up his bag, quickly double checking that he had everything, then he left his room, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He should be headed to Gerard's early class right now, but he wasn't. He was headed toward the retreat, where he knew he'd find Mikey and Pete. As he turned the corner, his lips twitched up into a smile. There they were, right where he thought they'd be. Taking a deep breath for courage, he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled right on over.

"Good morning gentlemen."

Mikey quirked an eyebrow at Frank's enthusiasm. Pete smirked.

"Well you seem to be having a good morning Frankie."

"Yeah, did the Baby Boy get laid this weekend...again?"

Frank smirked right back at the two pompous twats.

"Actually, yeah, I did! More times that I can count on one hand."

He grinned at Pete’s slightly surprised expression and Michael’s evident unease.

"But that's not why I'm so happy."

"Well then, where is this sudden burst coming from?"

"Yes..."

Pete draped a lazy arm over Mikey's thigh from his position in the grass at his feet.

"Do tell us Baby Boy."

Frank chewed his lip for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to share. Then he sighed dramatically, and reached into the side pocket of his bag, pulling out his iPod.

"Well, ok then."

He turned the device on and cued up the video.

"I made a little home movie that I think you might be interested in."

He handed the iPod down to Mikey.

"A little movie huh? What of you and Professor Way fucking?"

"Oh, I want to see that. See if my skills made him moan more than yours."

Pete smirked and licked his lips remembering the taste of Gerard's cum. Frank swallowed deeply, trying to keep ahold of his temper. It wouldn't do to start a fist fight on campus, not when they were so close to finishing this. He scooped his face into a picture of calm.

"Just watch it."

He nodded toward the iPod in Mikey's hand.

Mikey smirked and opened the ipod and started the video. He heard Frank's voice...but then he heard his own.

_"Michael loo,. I came to try and reason with you…to beg you to stop this. If you tell…it's his job and it means so much to him…and I…I love him."_

_"Awww, that's so sweet, you love him...what's that got to do with me?"_

Michael was in shock as he stared at his room. The angle suggested it was taken from above on his bookshelf. Then he remembered.

"Y-Y-Your backpack..."

Frank shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah. That's right."

He tilted his head slightly, peering at the shocked boy in front of him.

"Call it…"

He grinned.

"Call it, an insurance policy."

Michael just swallowed hard and continued to watch the video.

_" I wanna see if all those noises that Professor Way was making when you sucked him all were real or not."_

_"And if I.. Then you'll stop blackmailing us? For real?"_

_"I will give it some thought...now, down on your knees and let's see if your skills are truly worthy."_

Frank felt like jumping around like a toddler on a sugar high, but he restrained himself, admirably.

"Now, obviously this is not shocking to either of you…”

”It is for me! When did you fuck him and why didn’t you tell me!?”

Frank was taken back with Pete’s declaration. I guess Michael didn’t tell him everything. He dropped that thought and continued with his own.

…but I think your daddy might have something to say about it.. Don't you Michael?"

Now Michael turns white. His father knows nothing about his relationship with Pete or an extra ones on the side. He does not even know that Michael is gay...he’s on the Coalition For Morals for fuck sake!

"No! You can't say anything!"

And there it is! Frank sighs deeply, keeping his grin in check.

"I'll make you a deal."

He purred.

"I'll keep your secret, if you keep ours. Deal?"

Pete suddenly grabs Frank's ipod and smashes it on the sidewalk.

"Ha! Now you have no proof!"

He grins like it was the smartest thing he has ever done. Frank looked shocked for a moment, like he'd burst into tears.. But instead, he burst into great fits of laughter.

"Oh man…"

Frank chuckled, trying to get himself under control again.

“…you really are dumber than you look, aren't you?"

He shook his head at a confused looking Pete.

"I made a copy. Idiot."

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Thanks asshole, now I have to replace that too!"

Michael grumbled.

"Fine, I won't say anything about you and Professor Way."

"Excellent."

Frank grinned.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen."

Then he turned to walk away, but stopped to look over his shoulder.

"See you in class."

And then he headed off to get some breakfast.

*

*

*

• February 11

Gerard was worried. The last time Frank was not in class is when everything went wrong in their lives. He wondered if that is what happened again, but how? What else could they hold against them? Gerard was feeling nauseous and having a mini freak out when the door to the classroom opened and Frank walked in smiling.

"Hi." 

He grinned.

"I got good news.”

It was a good thing Gerard had a free period right now, cos Frank really wanted to blow him.

"Frankie! Where were you?! I have been worried sick that those little bastards got a hold of you and did...well I don't even want to think about that!"

Frank's smile slipped a little, seeing the fear in Gerard's wide eyes.

"Oh baby."

He stepped toward the older man and placed the palm of his hand softly against Gerard's pale cheek, stroking his thumb over smooth skin.

"I'm ok. In fact, I'm better than ok.. I'm fucking fantastic! We're in the clear babe!"

"Wait what?"

There is no way those two little bastards would let them off the hook...unless...

"What did you do?"

Frank faltered slightly, he couldn't tell Gerard what he'd done. It would destroy him to know Frank did that.

"Let's just say, I found something that he really doesn't want his dad knowing about."

Frank smirked.

"It's over Gee. We're safe."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Positive."

Frank took Gee's hand in his, and gently caressed it with his fingertips.

"I've handled the situation, and they are not gonna be bothering us again."

At that point the bell rang and Gerard dropped Frank's hand as the students began to file in. When Michael and Pete entered the room, they said nothing. There were no looks...in fact Michael looked devastated and Pete just looked pissed.

"Good morning class, I trust you had a good weekend. You may take your seat Mr. Iero."

Frank smirked at Gerard, then went to sit down, pulling out his notebook and pen, occasionally glancing up from the page he was working on, to flick the older man a lust-filled look. He wanted him, there was no denying that right now, but he still made his movements and looks subtle.. Didn't want any more people catching on. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough, as far as Frank was concerned.


End file.
